


Under the Weight

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Local Elf being Staby, M/M, Needles, Power Play, loyalty test
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “记住，别动，”伊欧菲斯说，“否则我可能会真的伤到你。”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Under the Weight

“记住，别动，”伊欧菲斯说，“否则我可能会真的伤到你。”

“甚至可能杀了你。”他补充，玩味地。

“或者你可以现在就停手。”杰洛特说。

他依然坐在椅子上，双手平放在膝盖上，半裸着，身体紧绷。离杰洛特不远处的矮桌上的蜡烛照亮了洞穴里面的一小块区域，但烛光触碰不到的其他地方依然是一片黑暗。一个黑暗，寂静，潮湿，没有第二个出口的山洞，这里是伊欧菲斯的藏身处之一，没有人知道他们在这里。

“啊呀，但这才是重点，猎魔人，”伊欧菲斯说，终于结束了在箱子和布袋之间的搜寻，转过了身来，“这正是最重要的部分。”

他的手里握着一根长长的、锐利的钢针。

杰洛特没有吭声，在心里暗骂了一声。他又一次认真地纳闷起了弗尔泰斯特把他拽进了什么样的处境里面。

在他眼前，伊欧菲斯把手里的针在一块布上抹了抹，然后放到蜡烛的火苗上烘烤。缓慢地，钢针逐渐变了色。精灵等待了一会儿，挪开了针，让它冷却下来。

“这真的有必要吗？”杰洛特问道。

“当然，这就是忠诚测试的意义，”伊欧菲斯回答，歪了一下头，面无表情，“不先让你崩溃，我怎么知道你是不是在说实话？”

“据我所知，猎魔人，你完全可能是那个婊子养的派来的间谍。毕竟，你们看起来关系挺好的。”他补充。

听起来倒是挺有道理，但是对杰洛特目前的处境毫无帮助。他摇了摇头，已然准备好了忍耐接下来即将发生的事情。

“试着别杀掉我。”他说。

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，没有做出任何承诺。然后，他走了过来，左手抓住杰洛特光裸的肩膀，动作轻柔，几近抚慰。有一瞬间，伊欧菲斯一动不动，在寂静之中，杰洛特的呼吸不可控制地急促了起来，心跳加快，等待总是最难熬的， _他会戳哪里？是心脏还是眼睛？最有可能的是眼睛，但是这个代价——_

针尖贴上他颈部的皮肤，轻易地戳了进来。

呼吸窒在杰洛特的喉咙里面，他僵住了，冷汗从他的后颈滚落，一路滑到尾椎。伊欧菲斯的手指依然抓着他的肩膀，缓慢地，钢针一点点地推进了杰洛特的颈脖，依然在外面的针尾摩擦他的伤口。锐利的金属依然带着些许暖意，几乎像是某种触摸，一个致命的吻。精灵显然避开了他的气管，但是瞄准了颈动脉，只差也许不到一丝的距离。一行细细的血流从杰洛特的胸膛淌下，温暖而瘙痒。他一动不动，他不能动。

杰洛特感觉到伊欧菲斯把最后几英寸钢针推进他的身体。精灵低下了头，额头几乎贴上杰洛特的脸颊。

“你是罗契的探子吗？”伊欧菲斯说，几近耳语，“说实话，猎魔人，我会给 _诚实的人_ 一个痛快。”

“我不是。”杰洛特回答。

又一英寸钢针撕裂开他的肌肉，杰洛特的呼吸轻浅而急促，埋在颈项里面的针随着他每一次呼吸而颤抖。杰洛特感觉像是自己正在缓慢地溺水，但是无从求援。寂静中，狂乱的想法充满了他的脑海，战斗和躲避的欲念交战着。杰洛特感觉到伊欧菲斯的掌心抚过他汗湿的肩膀，他颤抖了一下，立刻迅速吃痛，感觉到插在肌肉里面的钢针歪向了一边。伊欧菲斯伸出另外一只手，扶住杰洛特的脖子，强硬地控制住他的动作，然后精灵握住针，径直抽了出来，一气呵成。

“好了，你合格了。”伊欧菲斯说。

一滴血珠从他手里握着的针尖滴落。杰洛特猛地喘出一口大气，双手攥住膝盖，急促地吸气。等他又能思考之后，杰洛特使劲地摇了摇头，依然感觉头晕目眩。

“狗娘养的。”他喃喃地说，挠了挠脖子上新留下的伤痕。针孔细微而光滑，带着些微刺痛，但不比蚂蚁咬的更明显。

“是吗？”伊欧菲斯说，又拿起了布擦拭钢针，放回箱子里面，“可是我看你挺乐在其中的。”

他瞥了一眼杰洛特的两腿之间，独眼里面带着一丝好奇，但是没有更多的感情。杰洛特随着伊欧菲斯的视线低下头，毫不意外地看到了自己裤子下面的勃起。

“肾上腺素，经常这样，”杰洛特说，耸了耸肩，“得到你想要的了？我可以离开了吗？”

“你可以走了。”伊欧菲斯说，一派轻松的样子。

恐惧——或者说接近恐惧的情感和接近愤怒的情感从杰洛特的身体里面褪去，一如既往，只剩下情感的痕迹、确实的伤疤和半干的血迹。他依然坐着，感觉着，杰洛特身下沉甸甸的性器贴着汗湿的腿根，他现在可以意识到胀痛了。

“或者你可以负起责任。”杰洛特说。

伊欧菲斯转过头来，挑起眉毛。

“我在听，”他说，好奇地，“继续。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> My Iorveth-torture-people-with-pointed-things-which-is-surprising-not-dick, take two.


End file.
